Order: PeaceBlood
by Miss Hadaly
Summary: Nur Prolog! Eine Gruppe von Ghouls an der Grenze zu Nordirland. Die Hellsing Organisation greift ein, ebenso, wie die 13. Abteilung des Vatikans. Basiert auf dem Manga. Wusste gar nicht, dass ich so krass schreiben kann. Werd ich auch nie beenden.


Hiiya!

Ich versuche mich hier an einem Hellsing-Crossfire Crossover! basiert auf dem Manga (Band drei)

Wer die Hellsing-Mangas kennt, kennt auch Crossfire! Es handelt sich um eine kleine Serie, in der es um die 13. Abteilung des Vatikans geht!

Wenn man´s genau nimmt, wird es eine Lovestory…

Lasst euch überraschen, so, wie ich mich!

Claire

**Diclaimer:** Nix mir, alles Kohta Hirano!

Order: Peace-Blood

Prolog

_Das werden sie büßen! _

Das war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem er fähig war: Rache! Eine blinde Wut durchzuckte seinen verletzten Körper und Hass erfüllte ihn bis auf die letzte Pore.

_Die Wahrheit Gottes ist mit uns._

Wie Gift durchtränkten diese Worte seinen Geist. Sie hatten es gewagt. Hatten gesehen, wer das Blutbad im Vatikan angerichtet hatte und waren gekommen.

Wie die Teufel persönlich hatten sie ihre heilige Messe gestört und blindlings alles niedergemetzelt.

Mit letzter Kraft griff er nach dem Y-förmigen Kruzifix und hielt es umklammert.

Er musste Husten und Blut spritzte auf den Boden, wo es sich mit dem anderen vermischte.

_Diese verfluchten Katholiken! Diese ungläubigen Ketzer!_

Wollten den Wahren Gott nicht erkennen, sondern hielten sich mit einer solchen Inbrunst an ihren Leitsätzen fest, die keinen Augenblick Nachdenken duldete.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und blickte sich um. Zu seiner rechten, nicht weit von ihm entfernt, lagen die Überreste seines Meisters, des einzig wahren Messias.

_Der Messias der Jahrtausendwende… Die Wahrheit Gottes… Die wahre Kirche des einzigen Messias…_

Er musste würgen, als er die Leichenteile sah. Den zerfetzten Arm, der nicht weit vom Kreuz lag, der gekrümmte Körper, der wir ein geschlachtetes Menschenopfer vor den Sitzbänken lag.

Und schließlich der abgetrennte Kopf, der ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

Er spürte, wie Wahnsinn seinen jungen Körper ergriff.

_Das werden sie büßen!_

Mit dem Körper seines Herrn war auch sein Leben gestorben. Er hatte in seinem kurzen Leben so viel Leid erfahren. Erst hier, in dieser kleinen friedlichen Gemeinde hatte er den Sinn des Lebens erkannt.

_Gott zu dienen, denn Gottes Wahrheit ist mit uns!_

Er spie diese Worte geradezu in sein Gehirn. Der Messias hatte ihn aufgenommen. Hier hatte er gespürt, dass er ein Teil des Ganzen ist.

Doch nun war alles in einem einzigen Blutbad vernichtet worden.

Der Schmerz, sowohl der körperliche, als auch der innere, zerriss ihn förmlich. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken an die Zukunft. Nur noch Rache.

Rache für sein zerstörtes Leben.

Rache für seinen Herrn.

Rache für die Gemeinde.

Rache für dieses entweihte Kirchenhaus.

Rache für den einzig wahren GOTT!

Lächelnd rappelte er sich auf. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich die Schusswund am Bauch. Er hatte überlebt, als er seinen Meister schützen wollte. Das war ein Zeichen Gottes.

Er musste es ergreifen und Rache üben an den Ketzern, die diesen heiligen Ort in einen Schlachthof verwandelt hatten.

Lächelnd hielt er sich an dem riesigen Kreuz fest und blickte in die Runde. Die vorderen Sitzbänke standen schief, die in der Mitte bestanden nur noch aus Trümmern und die Überlebenden der Gemeinde hatten sich vor Angst erstarrt an die Kirchenwände gedrängt.

Der Mittelweg glich einem Schlachtfeld. Zerfetzte Leichen in einem Meer aus Blut.

_Ja.. Die dreizehnte Abteilung war hier gewesen…_

_Iskariot…_

Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Gemeinde.

„Was nun?"

Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber er wusste, dass alle es gehört hatten.

„Ihr habt es gesehen. Die Mörder des Vatikans. Diese verdammten Katholiken haben unsere heilige Messe gestört, viele unserer Brüder und Schwestern niedergemetzelt und unserem Herrn das Leben genommen.

Ich habe versucht ihn zu schützen, doch ich habe versagt…. Dennoch habe ich überlebt!" Er lächelte sie traurig an.

„Lasst euch davon nicht entmutigen! Die Wahrheit Gottes ist weiterhin mit uns! ER hat uns nicht verlassen, genauso wenig, wie unser Messias."

Mit diesen Worten stolperte er einen Schritt vor und hob den Kopf seines Herrn an den Haaren nach oben.

Es war ein grauenvoller und gleichzeitig überwältigender Anblick. Mit der linken Hand hielt sich der Schwarzhaarige die Schusswunde am Bauch, mit der anderen hielt er den abgetrennten Kopf des Priesters in die Höhe.

Er stand zwischen all den Leichen in einem Blutsee, der auch sein eigenes Blut beherbergte. Sein Körper und sein Gesicht waren ebenfalls mit Blut besprenkelt und ein triumphierender Gesichtsausdruck kam zum Vorschein.

„Liebe Brüder und Schwestern, wir dürfen im Angesicht dieser Hoffnungslosigkeit nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, die GOTT uns schenkt! Lasst uns unseren verstorbenen Brüdern die letzte Ehre erweisen!"

Er bemerkte, wie sich die Schar regte. Köpfe nickten stumm. Vereinzeltes Gemurmel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eine Woche war bereits vergangen. Es hatte eine Trauerfeier für den verlorenen Messias stattgefunden.

Jetzt hatte sich die kleine Gemeinde in der notdürftig gesäuberten Kirche eingefunden. Ohne Führer waren all diese Menschen nichts. Er wusste das.

Und er wusste, was folgen würde.

„Ja. Unser ehrwürdiger Meister ist uns in Zeiten der Not genommen worden", begann er.

„Was sage ich, Er ist uns gewaltsam entrissen worden! Doch dürfen wir uns nicht im Leid dieses Verlustes ertränken!"

Er war aufgesprungen und sah den Rest der versammelten Gemeinde entschlossen an.

„Wir müssen stark und vereint sein! Unser Glaube eint uns und an dieser Einheit gibt es nichts zu rütteln! Wir sollten einen neuen Priester wählen, der uns aus diesem Dunkel ins Licht führt!

Gottes Hand hält uns weiterhin! _Die Wahrheit Gottes ist mit uns!" _Er setzte sich wieder und grinste entschlossen. Fast alle wiederholten unbewusst seine letzten Worte.

_Die Wahrheit Gottes ist mit uns. Die Wahrheit ist mit uns…_

Dann war es soweit. In dem undurchdringlichen Gemurmel hörte er seinen Namen. „Ford sollte.." „Ja, Ford ist gut…" „Adam Ford.."

Plötzlich erhob sich jemand. Es war Fiona McLean. Sie sah in die Rund und erhob die Stimme.

„Ich denke, ihr habt entschieden. Es war ein Zeichen des wahren Gottes, dass einer unserer Brüder überlebte bei dem Versuch unseren alten Herrn zu schützen."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Geistesabwesend strich er über die fast verheilte Bauchwunde.

„Wer dafür ist, dieses Zeichen Wahrzunehmen und Adam Ford zu unserem neuen Meister zu machen, der Hebe die Hand mit dem heiligen Zeichen." Sie hob die Hand.

Viele andere folgten, bis der Saal mit erhobenen Händen erfüllt war.

Fiona lächelte und ließ den Arm sinken. Sie schloss die Augen. „Die Wahrheit Gottes ist mit uns."

Beifälliges Gemurmel. Er musste grinsen. „Ich danke euch, meine Brüder." Er stand auf und verbeugte sich leicht vor der Gemeinde. „Es ist eine große Ehre für mich."

Zwei Gemeindemitglieder lösten sich aus den Reihen und schritten gemeinsam mit Fiona auf ihn zu.

„Empfange die heiligen Requisiten, welche dich als unseren Führer auszeichnen.", sprach Fiona und er wurde aus dm Saal geführt.

Ein langes Gewand, welches am Kragen mit einer winzigen Schleife zusammengehalten wurde, wurde um seine Schultern gelegt. Die lange Kette mit dem Y-Kruzifix baumelte um seinen Hals. Sein kurzes schwarzes Haar wurde zurückgekämmt.

Er war nun bereit.

Gefolgt von eben jenen drei Personen, betrat er erneut den Kirchensaal und schritt durch den Mittelweg geradewegs auf das riesige Kruzifix am Ende des Raumes zu.

Er spürte, wie ihm die Blicke folgten und sich eine gewisse Ehrfurcht im Raum breitmachte, während er sich umdrehte.

„Meine lieben Brüder und Schwestern.", begann er. „Viele Verluste musste unsere kleine Gemeinde in letzter Zeit hinnehmen. Doch bleiben wir weiter stark!

Nur, weil diese Ungläubigen die Wahrheit nicht erkennen wollen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir uns wie schutzlose Welpen eingeschüchtert verstecken müssen!

Das wäre mit nichts zu entschuldigen. Ihr habt einen neuen Messias und ich werde euch ins Licht führen. Ich werde genau da anfangen, wo unser alter Herr aufgehört hat.

Wenn die scheiß Katholiken glauben, uns so entzweien zu können, dann haben sie sich getäuscht!" Er hatte die Arme erhoben und starrte die Gemeinde an, als würde er mit jedem einzelnen sprechen.

„Dieser Verlust hat uns gestärkt! Gestärkt in unserem Glauben, gestärkt in unserer Einheit, Gestärkt in unserem Entschluss weiter zu machen!

Doch werden wir den Mord an unserem Messias und an zahlreichen unserer Brüder und Schwestern nicht ungeschehen an uns vorüberziehen lassen!

Es war an der Zeit, ihnen zu zeigen, dass es uns gibt. Doch haben wir nicht ihren verlogenen Papst getötet, sondern lediglich ein paar unserer Leute die Menschen dort Besuchen lassen.

Doch was haben sie getan? SIE haben ihre dreizehnte Abteilung losgeschickt. SIE haben ohne Vorwarnung unsere heilige Messe gestört.

SIE haben diese heiligen Hallen ketzerisch entweiht.

Und es waren eben jene zwei Personen von Iskariot,", er spie diesen Namen voller Abscheu auf die gefesselte Zuhörerschaft, „die blutrünstig unseren Meister und viele unserer Mitglieder getötet haben."

Was, frage ich euch, liebe Gemeinde, was sollte das? Wollten wir nicht nur friedlich einfach leben? Doch der Blutdurst dieser Heiden macht nicht vor unseren schutzlosen Türen halt.

Sollen wir tatenlos mit ansehen, wie diese Schweine uns vernichten? Oder sollen wir das tun, wonach jeder einzelne in diesem Raum schreit?

Sollen wir stumm zusehen, wie sie uns versuchen niederzumachen? Oder sollen wir Vergeltung üben?"

Mit lodernden Augen stand er vor der Gemeinde und ließ seine Worte wirken.

„Nein!"

Es war eine einfache Stimme, aber alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihr um. Es war Fiona.

„Wir sollten Rache üben! Diese XXX zensiert Katholiken haben das Kriegsbeil ausgegraben. Es ist nur unser Recht auf Vergeltung zu pochen! Es sollte eine Rache werden, die sie nie vergessen werden!" Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Unsere Schwester hat gesprochen!", lächelte Ford.

„Wollt ihr Rache üben und Frieden finden? Oder wollt ihr euch weiterhin verstecken und ewig mit der Schuld leben, unseren einzigen Messias nicht gerächt zu haben?"

Eindringlich sah er die Gemeinde an und sah, wie Kampflust sich breitmachte. „Rache.." „Ja, wir wollen Rache!"

Er lächelte triumphierend. „Gottes Geist hat diese Gemeinde nicht verlassen. Er unterstützt uns. Sein Geist fließt in unserem Blut! Seine Wahrheit ist mit uns! GOTTES WAHRHEIT IST MIT UNS!"

_Gottes Wahrheit ist mit uns…_

Wiederholte die Gemeinde und sie senkten die Köpfe.

„Gott allein hat uns neue Stärke geschenkt! Er hat uns einen Mann gesandt, der uns helfen wird, unser Vorhaben zu verwirklichen. Er steht draußen in der Nacht.

Wollen wir ihn nicht hereinbeten, damit er uns die Stärke gibt, die wir brauchen?"

Die Flügeltüren wurden geöffnet und ein einzelner Mann betrat den großen Saal.

Sein ehemals kahl geschorener Kopf war mit feinen roten Stoppeln übersäht, die im fahlen Licht leicht glänzten.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Die gefährliche Ausstrahlung ließ die Menschen erschaudern, während er durch den Mittelgang nach vorne schritt.

Vorne angekommen, verbeugte er sich kurz vor Ford, drehte sich um und tat dies auch vor der Gemeinde.

„Ich danke ihnen für diese Einladung. Doch zunächst möchte ich wissen, ob auch alle damit einverstanden sind?" Er blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

Ängstlich blickte ihn die Gemeinde an.

Doch dann folgte stummes Nicken.

„Gut… Sehr gut." Seine Augen blitzten. „Dann folgen sie mir bitte."

Er sagte es einfach, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten und schritt erneut durch die Menge, die ihn ratlos anblickte, auf die große Türe zu und verschwand in der Nacht.

„Was ist, liebe Brüder und Schwestern? Folgt ihm und ihr werdet die Macht bekommen, die uns hilft Rache zu üben!" Er sah die Menschen eindringlich an.

Zögernd standen diese auf und schlichen aus der Kirche.

Nur eine Person bewegte sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung; auf ihn zu.

Es war Fiona. Sie drehte sich kurz um und betrachtete die langsam verschwindende Menschenmenge.

Als der letzte Kopf verschwunden war, wand sie sich um und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Was hast du vor, Adam?"

Ja, er war in dieser einzigen Woche nicht untätig gewesen. Er hatte hart gearbeitet und Verbindungen geknüpft.

Er überging Fionas Frage einfach. Er mochte die junge Frau, welche nur ein paar Monate jünger war, als er.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau?", fragte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Was?", fragte sie sichtlich geschockt.

Urplötzlich sah er sie an und packte ihre Hand. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du noch Jungfrau bist!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn ängstlich an. „I-Ich..", begann sie und riss sich dann los, „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!"

Er lächelte und ein wenig Wahnsinn spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. „Also ja…Das ist gut! Ich auch..", murmelte er.

„Er müsste jetzt fertig sein… Komm mit, Fiona!"

Zu zweit verließen sie die Kirche und betraten den kleinen Hof. „Wo sind denn alle hin?", fragte die junge Frau.

„Dahin, wo wir auch gleich hingehen, meine Süße.", antwortete er ihr und beobachtete, wie sich eine leichte Röte auf ihr Gesicht legte.

Langsam, ganz langsam senkte er den Kopf zu ihr, sah, wie sich ihre Augen erwartungsvoll schlossen und schloss seine ebenfalls, als ihre Lippen sich sanft berührten.

Er spürte, wie sie in seinen Armen dahin schmolz und er begann seine Lippen leicht zu bewegen. So süß, so unschuldig..

Hungrig erwiderte sie den Kuss und nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sie den Mund und ließ ihre Zunge tastend über seine Lippen gleiten.

Sofort öffnete er den Mund und gewährte ihr Einlass. Als ihre Zungen sich trafen war es, als würde ein Feuerwerk in seinem Inneren explodieren.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und blickten sich an. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Rausch.

Sein ganzer Körper war mit Adrenalin erfüllt und als sich der kleine Leib an ihn schmiegte, strich er gedankenverloren über ihr Haar.

Als plötzlich ein schreckliches Lachen hinter dem kleinen Gotteshaus ertönte, lösten sie sich voneinander und Fiona blickte ihn geschockt an.

„Was war das?" „Unsere Zukunft.", antwortete er ihr. „Die Ewigkeit."

Schritte ertönten. Sie blickten auf und sahen den Mann, wie er hinter der Kirche hervorkam und vor ihnen zum Stehen kam.

Er verbeugte sich leicht vor ihnen und sah sie dann an. Er wand sich an Ford. „Alles erledigt, soll ich hier weitermachen?", fragte er mit einem Blick zu Fiona.

„Nein, sie ist noch Jungfrau! Das übernehme ich, wenn ich soweit bin!" Dann ließ er Fiona los und folgte ihm zurück in Richtung Kirche.

„Warte.", hielt die junge Frau ihn auf. „Was geht hier vor, Adam?"

Er sah sie beruhigend an. „Es wird alles gut, kleine! Vertrau mir bitte." Dann drückte er ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwand ebenfalls hinter der Kirche.

Eine Weile hörte sie nichts und dann..

Gelächter. Es war ein Lachen, dass einen innerlich gefrieren ließ.

„Macht…kuahahaaaa!"

Ängstlich blickte sie um sich. Sie wollte doch, dass Ford wiederkam. Sie wollte ihn noch mal küssen. Immer wieder. Ewig.

Ja, er hatte von Ewigkeit gesprochen. Doch was meinte er damit?

_Egal! Er hat gesagt, ich soll ihm vertrauen. Und das werde ich tun! Er ist unser neuer Messias und ich... liebe... ihn…_

Nachdenklich hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt, hob ihn aber wieder, da sie Schritte vernahm.

_Er kommt… _

Dachte sie glücklich. Sie ging ihm einen Schritt entgegen, stockte dann aber. War das Adam?

War das der Mann, den sie vor wenigen Minuten noch so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte?

Er kam auf sie zu. Sie sah den Blutspritzer auf seiner Wange und erschrak. Was war passiert?

„A-Adam…", begann sie. Die Gestalt ging unbeirrbar weiter auf sie zu. Vor ihr angekommen sah er sie an.

Liebe…

Unendliche Liebe durchzuckte sie, als seine Lippen ihre berührten. Durch verschleierte Augen sah sie ihn an, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

_Vertrau mir.._

Sie vertraute ihm. Sie konnte nicht anders.

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihn gewähren. Legte den Kopf schief, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu lassen.

Spürte seine Lippen an ihrer Kehle.

Spürte die Gänsehaut, die diese Berührung erzeugte.

Spürte die spitzen Eckzähne, die sich schlagartig in ihren Hals bohrten.

Spürte den kurzen heftigen Schmerz, der sie durchzuckte.

Spürte, wie er nachließ und ein unbekanntes Gefühl sich in ihr breitmachte.

Spürte.. Nichts..mehr..

Schwärze

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiiya!

Meine erste Hellsing- Fanfiction!

Prolog ende! Und? Wie gefällts euch? Keine Angst! Das war nur der Prolog! Wenns euch gefällt, schreib ich weiter und dann geht's auch wieder um unsere bekannten Charas!

Die hier sind nämlich bis jetzt ausnahmslos alle erfunden!

Kay.. einfach ne Review, ja? #ganz lieb guck#

Auch gerne Kritik, da es meine erste Hellsing-FF is!

Ich beantworte alle Fragen bezüglich der Story! Also, wenn ihr was nich verstanden habt oder so!

Zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich hab nich alle Hellsing-folgen gesehn.. Ich halte mich hier ans Manga!

bdd #knuddel#

Claire


End file.
